The present invention relates generally to a connection for a computer, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a connection for a computer that utilizes a flexible support structure for the computer connection.
With the advent of the telecommunications and the computer age, individuals are constantly in need of electronic contact with external sources such as telecommunications networks and the internet. This direction is exemplified by the increase and advancement in wireless technology including cellphones, wireless LANs and wireless modems. Such wireless technology allows individuals to communicate with other individuals and connect to computer networks and the internet from remote areas such as inside automobiles, camp sites, and vacation resorts. As a result, individuals are able to perform their jobs and maintain communication while travelling and at locations far outside the office, thereby transforming the traditional brick and mortar office environment into a virtual office space.
While wireless technology is heavily used in land based locations such as land vehicles, it has not as-of-yet found widespread use in certain types of transportation. Specifically, the use of wireless technology on airplanes has not been penetrated due to the great distance between the remote computer or cellular device and the cellular hub as well as the restrictions placed upon passengers due to potential interference of the transmitting cellular device with the airplane""s navigation systems. To overcome this, some airplane manufacturers have provided a single wireless link to allow passengers in the airplane to connect to a ground based cellular link for connection to a cellular or computer network. While this technological advancement serves to provide adequate transmission power to reach ground based connections and does not interfere with the airplane""s navigational systems, the logistics of properly connecting to a passenger""s individual computer still remains to be achieved and refined. Specifically, due to the space restrictions in airplanes and in airplane seats, such connections are difficult to establish in light of the logistics of passenger placement and cabin layout. The present invention was developed in light of these and other drawbacks.
To overcome these and other drawbacks, the present invention provides a personal computer connecting device that has a combined reading light and PC connection port especially adapted for use with an airplane seat on an airplane. The personal computer connecting device comprises a PC connector forming a communications port, a communication line connecting the PC connector to a transmission device that transmits information to or from the personal computer with ground station external to the airplane, and a flexible support structure supporting the communication line and the PC connector. Accordingly, the present invention provides a quick and efficient PC connection even in light of the small size constraints in an airplane.
In another aspect, the personal computer connecting device for connecting a personal computer in an airplane to a ground terminal includes a PC connector, a communications wire connecting the PC connector to a transmission device for transmitting or receiving with the ground station, a light source, a light power wire connecting the light source to a power supply to supply power to the light source, a power connector, a power supply wire connecting the power connector to the power source, and a flexible support structure. The flexible support structure has an outer sheath and a peripheral support connected to a first end of the outer sheath. The peripheral support supports the power connector, light source and PC connector. A base is connected to a second end of the outer sheath.
In another aspect, an airplane comprises a fuselage, a passenger seat positioned inside the fuselage, a personal computer connecting device connected to the passenger seat. The personal computer connecting device comprises a PC connector, a communications wire connecting the PC connector to a transmission device for transmitting or receiving with a ground station, a light source, a light power wire supplying power from a power source to the light source, a flexible support structure supporting the PC connector and the light source at a first end. The flexible support structure is attached to the passenger seat at a second end.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.